nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Stampede ECS
The Stampede ECS (originally the Stampede ECS-18) is an electronic clip system Nerf blaster. It was released on September 9, 2010 under the N-Strike license. It is powered by six "D" batteries. The Stampede is fully automatic, but can be fired single by holding the trigger for a small time. Nerf released a campaign to promote the release of the blaster called the Clear Series, which features N-Strike blasters with clear plastic cases. Packaged accessories The blaster comes packaged with the the following accessories: *Blast Shield *Pop-out bipod/foregrip *Three eighteen dart clips *One six dart clip *Sixty Streamline Darts Review Range - 9/10 - This blaster generally shoots around thirty to thirty-five feet with its direct plunger system. However, range decreases a slight bit due to the firing mechanism not fully closing the dart 'breech', as well as using inconsistent Streamline Darts. Accuracy - 9/10 - Like most CS blasters, the Stampede uses Streamlines, so accuracy sometimes wavers. However, due to its barrel and high rate of fire, the blaster can shoot with great accuracy. Reliability - 7/10 - This blaster shouldn't jam unless bad darts or drums are used. Sometimes the blaster has a part in the firing mechanism that can cause darts to get jammed. However, if the darts are inserted correctly, it is not likely to jam. Low battery power can also make the Stampede less reliable. The Stampede can only be used if powered by batteries. It cannot be manually fired. Rate - 8/10 - The Stampede fires around three darts a second. The blaster has a short lag between priming itself and firing the dart, not long, but enough to give warning to a dart being fired. It is possible for certain batteries to change the speed of the Stampede. Capacity - 10/10 - The blaster holds eighteen darts per extended clip. The Stampede includes three of these, and a standard six dart clip. Also, Nerf had hopes of releasing it with a fifty dart drum, but it was not because of jamming reasons. General - 9.3/10 - This is an awesome blaster in almost all categories. It is one of the most favorable blasters when it comes medium-range combat situations. The Stampede ECS works best as a medium to long range blaster. For greater effect during battles, I suggest you use the Vulcan first for extreme firepower, than switch to the Stampede next without the blast door and bipod. Trivia *It should be noted that because of its firing mechanism, darts that are not loaded perfectly will become damaged. Consistent use will result in dart missing small pieces on the rear. This does not seem to affect the blaster itself (it will affect accuracy, however). *This blaster is somewhat similar to the Vulcan EBF-25, in the manner that they are the only fully automatic battery operated blasters sold by Nerf currently. *Some people confuse this with the Stampede REV-12, a blaster featured in the Nerf N-Strike video game. The only similarities between the two are the names. Some other people confuse this with the Spartan NCS-12 due to the extensive similarities as well. *At its 49.99 USD (59.99 GBP) starting price, this is the most expensive Nerf blaster in the United States and the UK *The Stampede ECS is one of the heaviest Nerf blasters. Most of the weight is located at the rear of the blaster where the batteries are held, meaning that the center of gravity is backwards from standard firing position. This can be mitigated by adding weight to the front in the form of attachments, but will overall increase the weight. *The Stampede has six tactical rails, but two of these are concealed by the Blast Shield and one will become useless while it is placed. *This blaster was supposed to be called the Stampede ECS-50, because it was going to be packaged with a fifty dart drum. However, it was never released. *The commercial for the Stampede is the longest one for any N-Strike blaster. *Shaking the unmodified blaster while firing in full auto stops the blaster from firing. *Unique to this blaster is the way it primes and fires. The internals push forward first. In doing so, the dart is pushed into the breach, and the blaster is primed simultaneously. Then the piston is released to fire the dart using a mechanical equivalent of a slam fire trigger. Then a return spring (the visible black spring) resets the firing mechanism letting a dart rise up the clip. *Volt modification for this blaster is limited by its ability to mechanically fire, not the failure of its electrical parts. Recommended voltage is from 12 to 16 volts, but be warned, over heating and jamming problems may then occur more if fired for too long. *It is known as the Blazing Burst ECS in Japan. Gallery Stampede4.jpg|The back of the Stampede's packaging. Stampede2.jpg|Internals of the Stampede. Stampede1.jpg|A back view of the Stampede. Stampede ECS Iron Sights.jpg|A view down the Stampede's built in Iron Sights. Stampede.JPG|Stampede ECS Poll Do you have the Stampede ECS? Yes No Category:N-Strike Category:Nerf blasters Category:Automatic Blaster Category:Dart blasters Category:Electronic blasters